


Insurance Call Blues

by Traw



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: “DiNozzo! Anthony DiNozzo!” My knuckles go white as I grip the phone tighter as I manage to growl out between clenched teeth, “Big D, little I, Big N, little o…z…z…o…DiNozzo!”
Kudos: 17





	Insurance Call Blues

“DiNozzo! Anthony DiNozzo!” My knuckles go white as I grip the phone tighter as I manage to growl out between clenched teeth, “Big D, little I, Big N, little o…z…z…o…DiNozzo!” I listen to the women on the other end of the phone as she repeats what I have just spelled out and fails. My frustration rises as I choke out, “No! Not DiNosso…DiNozzo… with two z’s not two s’s.” I let out a breath of relief as she finally spells my name correctly before she asks why I am calling.

Taking a deep breath, I lower my voice as I glance up to see Kate grinning at me, obviously eavesdropping on my side of the conversation that she can hear and I instantly know by the delighted look on her face that I am not going to live down this call for weeks. Turning my back to her, to give myself the illusion of privacy, I answer the insurance woman’s question, “I am calling to tell you that my car has been stolen.” I growl again, my frustration rising, wishing that if she had a hearing aid that she would use it when answering the phone as I have to correct her again, “No…not my cat…my CAR! My CAR! I don’t even own a CAT!!!”

I almost giggle with relief as I hear her apologise before she corrects herself and asks me for more details. I open my mouth to give her the information she has asked for when I suddenly hear the loud distinct click in my ear, warning me that the call has been terminated. Someone has deliberately hung my phone up on me, ending my call.

Swinging around to see just who is responsible, I find Gibbs standing there, glaring at me, his finger pressing down the disconnect button as he growls, “Report your missing cat on your own time, DiNozzo! Now grab your gear and gas up the car, there’s a dead marine in the Prince William Forest Park!”


End file.
